Accidental Leap
by BlackInkBlood
Summary: All Disclaimers apply, SSOC...girl from United States is dumped into potions classroom during class...everything else is up to the muses! Enjoy!


It was a simple mistake really, the day that I practically fell into the lap of one very irate Potions Master. I certainly wasn't doing anything wrong that day in my muggle chemistry 101 class at my college. It wasn't my fault that my lab partner was more interested in her stupid cheap jewelry from the local Wal-Mart and didn't realize that one of her alexandrite stones fell into the beaker of water that I added to the small amount of iron for the study on oxidation. This study, combined with my natural talent for Wicca and strong wishing to be anywhere other than with my lab partner, saw fit to send me as far away as physically and mentally possible that I could handle.

My arriving in the Potions classroom was something as a shock to myself as well as a shock to the 30 odd students in attendance. Of course the Potions Master wasn't happy either, but I wasn't concerned about him for the moment. I just wanted to know what in the world happened and why I wasn't dead, like I thought I would be when I finally got to be one of my favorite series in the history of written stories.

"Erm…hullo! Where am I? I mean I know I'm in a dungeon classroom, but what school am I in?" I asked, not really sure that I would believe the answer, but so far no one tried to hex me or anything. I just assumed that they were too stunned to act and I used that to my advantage.

"Bloody hell! That was better than McGonagall changing back from her animagus cat form!" a very red haired boy said from the first row of worktables. I smiled, recognizing the youngest Weasley and I felt compelled to shock the little first years further.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley for not addressing a professor of Hogwarts in the correct form," I reply quite enjoying the narrow looks I was receiving from the Gryffindor side and their Potions Master. Every test and online quiz I have ever taken in a massive fit of boredom had suggested that I would be put into Slytherin, I was not about to change my personality simply because I was somewhat face-to-face with Harry Potter.

"But you can't do that! You're not a professor here! Sir, you can't let her deduct points," the ever present Hermione Granger countered. _Definitely first years if she thinks Severeus Snape is going to be lenient with a Gryffindor_, I thought looking over at the said professor trying to guess what he was thinking.

"You're right, unfortunately Miss. Granger, but I can and will take points for Mr. Weasley's outburst, 15 points in fact," Professor Snape answered, squashing any hope of help on that front for the little buggers. I felt an incredible urge to act childish and stick my tongue out at the upset eleven year old and yell "Nyna-nyna-nyna!" but the current headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, showed up and ruined my chances.

Wand ready to defend his beloved castle and all that reside therein, Albus crashed into the silent classroom looking for any cause of the massive magic quake that occurred signaling my fall into said classroom. "Professor Snape, are the children alright? What caused the quake?"

"And here I was just thinking to myself that the headmaster knew everything. I truly did "Self, I said "Self, any minute now Albus Dumbledore is going to come through that door and demand an explanation of why you are currently on the floor of his Potions Masters classroom." I said, drawing everyone's attention to me on the floor.

"And dear Miss, what would be that answer to that charming question?" Albus questioned, still weary of me but figuring out that I can't be all bad since his spy hadn't bound and gagged me yet.

"Simple Sir, no one has offered to me up and no one has offered me a chair either. Personally I think they're all afraid of Professor Snape here, but he looks harmless enough. He sort of looks like this stray dog I took in a few years ago. I named him Black because of his coloring," I answered, smirking at the Potions Masters, loving the way his dark brown eyes went even darker at the mentions of his enemy, beside the Dark Lord that is. My answer caused a giggle from the Gryffindor side, and quite snicker from Slytherine's side and an all out laugh from Dumbledore himself. I smiled now, knowing that someway Severeus was going to pay me back for that remark, as harmless as it seemed to everyone else.

End Chapter 1, Review if you wish. All Disclaimers apply and even if they didn't I would still share with everyone else, so I'm hoping they will share with me. Updates soon, I promise.


End file.
